Primer paso
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: La adolescencia de Integra puede ser la mas linda gracias a su fiel siervo
1. Chapter 1

Primer paso

Nota: mis historias van en cierta continuación, esta no, esta es un paréntesis con un poco de humor.

Las presentaciones solo son para niñas mimadas que no tienen preocupaciones ¿qué clase de mujer lee esto?

Una sombra incorpórea se materializa en la silla frente a mí

-Me parece que el libro ha sufrido un poco de tu ira- comenta el vampiro cuando ve que arroje el libro a la mesita de té.

-No es mi tipo de libros, demasiada dulzura

-Oh me parece que cierta adolescente está pasando por una etapa de rebeldía

-No es rebeldía, es dulce que mi padre me regalara libros con la ilusión del amor pero el romance en su máximo nivel no es lo mío

-Permítame discutir eso mi ama- continua Alucard tomando el libro desechado- humm Orgullo y Prejuicio… Jane Austen era una mujer hermosa, con grandes sueños del romance.

Por un momento olvido que él ha vivido una inmensa cantidad de tiempo, supongo que sabe de romance más que cualquiera en este lugar.

-Sí, supongo.

-Para ser una jovencita tan linda no eres particularmente aficionada a lo femenino y romántico Integra

-¿Lo dices porque dirijo una organización, estoy en una mesa donde mandan tantos hombres y visto de forma poco afemenina Alucard?

-No, lo digo porque eres una jovencita que no vive como alguien de su edad

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti

El vampiro se queda en silencio, creo que lo he ofendido.

-Lo lamento, sé que fueron épocas distintas, fue una impertinencia de mi parte.

-¿Qué te impulso a disculparte?

-yo… Sé que tu adolescencia no fue la mejor de todas

-Paso hace tanto Integra, no te disculpes

-De verdad lamento haberte ofendido, habría sido interesante verte como un adolescente

-Dime Integra ¿Qué hacen los adolescente hoy en día?

Su pregunta provoca mi risa y el observa con aire confundido

-Bueno Alucard si no lo has notado no vivo como una adolescente normal, tengo una organización que dirigir, juntas a las cuales acudir, no tengo hermanos ni amigos y bueno mi única compañía han sido solo Walter y… tu.

-Entiendo- Alucard sonríe con aire misterioso, se levanta me dirige una última mirada

-Bueno mi adolescente ama para nada normal me retiro, Walter me ha preparado mis municiones para esta tarde

-¿saldrás? ¿Porque nadie me aviso?

-Porque el reporte llegara en quince minutos- dicho esto el vampiro se retira, en efecto, a los quince minutos de que Alucard se va llega Walter con un sobre

-Mi lady hay un pequeño problema con algunos vampiros y ya se le aviso a Alucard

-Muchas gracias Walter

-Ah veo que al fin decidió abrir la pequeña colección que su padre le compro hace algunos años. Yo en lo personal escogí unos para usted, ese es uno de ellos de hecho

-¿Por qué este Walter?

-Porque su padre y yo teníamos, no, mejor dicho, aún tenemos la esperanza de que en medio de todo su trabajo encuentre el amor, no un amor para la sociedad, sino un amor que la fortalezca y la haga crecer.

Vaya. Sus palabras me sorprenden, de verdad Walter es como un ángel y definitivamente un amigo.

No sé en qué momento llegara Alucard a los cuarteles aunque tampoco importa, quizá me distrajo el hecho de que se mostrara tan inocente en el aspecto de la juventud, en fin, creo que me retirare a dormir, me di cuenta después de que fuera Walter que el libro no era del todo malo, la protagonista en cierto modo era agradable.

Al dar la vuelta hacia mi habitación me siento algo inquieta, creo que ya empecé con paranoias de nuevo, al abrir mi puerta me doy cuenta de porque me sentía tan inquieta: hay un jovencito sentado en mi cama dándome la espalda, inmediatamente saco la pequeña pistola que me regalo mi padre y le apunto preparada para sacarlo de inmediato de mi habitación.

-¿quién diablos eres y que haces en mi habitación?- le grito, el joven levanta la cabeza con aire confundido y casi se me cae la pistola de las manos por la sorpresa: era Alucard en forma de adolescente. Al verme sonríe con aire inocente, Dios mío no me había dado cuenta, realmente Alucard de joven era un jovencito muy agraciado, claro de adulto también lo es, incluso cuando lo liberé…

-Estuve pensando en lo parecidos que somos Integra y quise darnos una tarde de adolescentes normales ¿quieres acompañarme?- me da su mano para que lo siga, aun con la cabeza embotada por la impresión lo sigo sin dudar, noto que mi habitación tiene una mesita con dos tasas y una tetera, galletas y varias golosinas, también hay películas y una televisión, cosas que nunca habían estado ahí, poco a poco entiendo el plan de Alucard y Walter, extrañamente me siento agradecida y también divertida.

*Espera el siguiente capítulo de esta dulce e inocente historia.


	2. Segundo paso

Segundo Paso

-¿Vamos mi lady?- el vampiro me tiende la mano para que la siga y la tomo

Me lleva a la pequeña mesita y hace que me siente para luego servir el té y darme algunas golosinas

-Creo que fue un plan muy elaborado Alucard, estoy sorprendida de que Walter estuviera incluido

El jovencito me sonríe, se ven tan agradable, tranquilo

-No fue fácil convencerlo pero aunque seas la líder y mi ama, eres una adolescente aun, le prometí a Walter que me portaría bien y que te trataría como solo se te puede tratar a ti

No sé con exactitud a que se refiere con portarse bien pero estoy demasiado entretenida para preocuparme, tomamos té y charlamos de forma animada, tiene razón: a pesar de ser mi sirviente él puede darme la compañía que no suelo tener.

-Si no te molesta Integra, Walter trajo algunas películas pero si quieres podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación un poco más.

El joven Vlad me cuenta sobre su vida, su familia, incluso a pesar de ver que era duro para él, me cuenta sobre lo mucho que sufrió por amor. Al terminar su historia sobre cómo comenzó su trabajo con mi padre se levanta y tiende de nuevo su mano, me levanto y de forma repentina en toda la casa comienza a sonar un poco de música clásica, agradable. Walter la suele ponerla para mis clases de baile o para las de esgrima, supongo que ambos hombres planearon muy bien este truquito.

-¿bailas Integra?- sus ojos brillan de la emoción, ¿pero qué…? Sus ojos se ven momentáneamente azules, supongo que sabe cómo agradar con ese bello rostro y quiere que por ahora olvide que es mi sirviente

Ya de pie me toma por la cintura, no sin antes pedir mi consentimiento con la mirada, toma mi mano y coloca la otra sobre su hombro y comenzamos a bailar al compás de la música que ha puesto Walter, me hace girar de forma agraciada y me escucho reír con ganas, él me sonríe con alegría y me siento como una adolescente normal, reímos mientras mis pasos son distintos a los de él y tropezamos en algunas ocasiones, al terminar la canción el jovencito se aleja un paso y se inclina en señal de agradecimiento, correspondo con una inclinación tomando los extremos de mi falda.

Después de nuestro baile vemos películas, algunas son divertidas, otras más de terror, al terminar la sesión de películas nos quedamos en silencio viendo ascender la luna, sentí los parpados pesados y un par de agiles brazos me sostuvieron, me recargo en su pecho mientras el acaricia mi cabello con ternura.

-Siempre que necesites un amigo estaré aquí Integra, espero que nunca lo olvides

-Fue una tarde agradable Alucard, gracias.

-Oh no se merece Integra, es hora de dormir.

Cierro mis ojos con alegría, mientras Alucard me lleva a mi cama, me recuesta y abriga, se sienta a mi lado y sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello comienza a tararear, es algo extraño que me quita el sueño de golpe, jamás lo había escuchado, el vampiro se detiene.

-No, continúa por favor.

-¿No te molesta?

-En absoluto

Alucard comienza de nuevo mientras comienzo a dormitar, sigue acariciando mi cabello hasta que me abandono al sueño, me parece sentir que el vampiro se recuesta completamente a mi lado y me abraza

-Dulces sueños mí adorada niña.


End file.
